


Draco's Detention

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Series: Magic is Might [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: Top!Harry and Bottom!Draco end up getting a detention together and they find a way to pass the time locked in the Trophy Room that doesn't involve their punishment...





	Draco's Detention

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not own the characters in Harry Potter...  
> NSFW

            Draco Malfoy dragged himself through the corridors of the castle, his eyes on the floor.  He was absolutely dreading this night.  He had forgotten about an essay for Professor McGonagall’s class until the very moment they were asked to hand it in.  When he didn’t have it, she had given him a detention.  Draco’s face burned with humiliation at the memory. 

To make matters worse, Harry Potter had been late to class that day and had also received a detention from the strict woman.  They were to be cleaning trophies in the Trophy Room without magic for the next four hours, which was House-Elves stuff.  Draco groaned thinking about it.  Not only was he being forced to act like a servant, he had to do it in front of Potter.  Why couldn’t he have detention with Crabbe or even Goyle?  Not Potter!

Draco tried not to think about Harry Potter’s bright green eyes, or the way that he looked when he got off of a broom with his messy hair even more unkempt.  Lately, Draco had found himself staring at the Gryffindor and he wasn’t quite sure why.  Somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, he knew.  But he would never admit it out loud.  He liked Harry.  He _liked_ Harry.  Draco cursed as he reached the door of the Trophy Room and found Mr. Filch waiting for them with muggle cleaning supplies.

Harry was already there.  He was standing in front of the large, permanently lit fireplace, silhouetted against the flames.  He turned when Draco and Mr. Filch entered the room.  “You’re not to use any magic at all, understand?” Filch glared at them.

“Yes,” Harry nodded.  Draco didn’t say anything.  He was above talking to a Squib.  But he knew that he would still do the detention if he wanted to remain as a student at Hogwarts.  He bent his head in a single nod to show that he had heard and understood the caretaker.

“I’ll be back in four hours to retrieve you,” Filch said.  “And this place better be sparkling.”  He turned and walked from the room, locking the large door behind him.  Fantastic, Draco thought.  Now he was locked in a room alone with Harry Potter.  This wasn’t going to go well at all.

They each watched one another warily for a moment.  Finally, Harry bent down and picked up a wet rag from a bucket full of soapy water.  He turned and walked to the opposite side of the room and opened a trophy case.  Harry began to polish one of the trophies while Draco simply watched.  “You going to pitch in?  Or just stand there?” Harry called from across the room without turning around.

“I’m helping,” Draco muttered.  He reached down and picked up a wet rag of his own.  He felt humiliated that he was going to have to clean.  This kind of thing was beneath a Malfoy.  He turned and walked to a different trophy case and picked up a small, golden shield.  He halfheartedly rubbed it with the cloth, all the while sneaking glances at Harry who was standing at the next case.  “Why were you late,” Draco finally asked.

“I was busy,” Harry said shortly.

“Doing what?”

“None of your business Malfoy,” Harry snapped.

“Fine.”

They worked in silence for a few more moments, nothing but the sound of the fire crackling in the room.  “I was practicing a new seeker maneuver,” Harry said after a while.

“Something to use against me?” Malfoy tried to joke.  “Our next match is in a week.”

“Yeah, I’m going to win,” Harry challenged. 

“Fat chance, Potter,” Draco muttered.  “What was it?” He asked louder.  “Wronski Feint?  Or the Potter Plunge?”

“I think I’ll call it the Potter Plunge,” Harry smiled.  “That’s a good one.”  The two boys smiled at each other for a moment before they remembered they were enemies.

The silence descended once more and they worked steadily for about a half an hour.  Draco spent the whole time working and thinking about how sexy Potter looked straddling a broomstick.  He couldn’t wait for their next match so he could ogle Harry while he pretended to look for the snitch.  After a while, Draco finally grunted, scrunching his eyebrows as he rubbed on a trophy.  “This stupid bloody rust mark won’t come off,” he growled.

Harry walked over toward him and examined the trophy over Malfoy’s shoulder.  He had to stand on his tiptoes to see what Draco was working on.  “Try rubbing it in circles,” Harry suggested.  “Like this,” he reached his hand over, underneath Draco’s arm and grasped the back of Draco’s hand in his own.  They rubbed the trophy together in a few circles and the rust began to disappear.  “See,” Harry said, turning his head and smiling at Malfoy.

Draco turned his head toward Harry as well and said, “Yeah.”  He suddenly realized how close they were.  Their noses were only about an inch apart and they were staring into each other’s eyes.  The moment stretched and lasted for what felt like hours.  Draco could smell Harry’s breath, like some kind of fruit.  He knew that this moment would never come again and something in him snapped.  Without thinking, Draco pushed forward and placed his lips against Harry Potter’s.

For a second, Harry didn’t move.  But then, suddenly, he was kissing Draco back.  They turned so their bodies were facing each other, their hands running through each other’s hair.  Draco couldn’t believe it.  He was finally kissing his long-time crush and Harry was kissing him back.  Their tongues danced together in a primal beat.  Draco could feel Harry’s heart pounding in his chest, beneath his robes.

They kissed deeply, neither boy seeming to notice the world around them.  Their hands roamed and Draco felt Harry reaching down and squeezing his buttocks.  Harry kissed Draco lightly and then pulled away.  They both opened their eyes slowly, their arms still wrapped around one another.  “Wow,” Harry breathed.  “What was that?”

“That was all my dreams coming true,” Draco whispered.

Harry looked at him sharply.  “What?”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for three years, ever since I first asked you to be my friend and you turned me down.”  Draco admitted.

Stunned, Harry pressed his lips to Draco’s mouth once more and they shared another passionate kiss.  “I’ve wanted to kiss you for about a year,” Harry said, pulling away.  “I guess I’m a little slow on the uptake.  I never realized that all the taunting and insults were you deflecting.”

“I wasn’t deflecting,” Draco said defensively.

“Yes you were,” Harry laughed.  “You want me.”

Blushing, Draco dipped his head down.  “I do.”

“Well, that’s convenient, because I want you too,” Harry said seriously.

They looked up at each other and paused.  Something flashed between them and without a word, they were in each other’s arms again.  Draco slid his tongue over Harry’s lips and Potter parted his mouth.  Hands flew through hair and glided over clothing.  Harry was cupping his arse once more and Draco leaned into it.  Before he knew what was happening, both he and Harry were pulling off their robes, still kissing.

The black garments dropped to the ground, the emblems of their respective houses facing upwards, mockingly.  They loosened each other’s ties, their mouths still attached.  “Get your shirt off,” Harry demanded.

Draco grabbed the white button down shirt he was wearing and ripped it open, buttons flying.  Harry looked impressed and took his off more slowly. “Eager?” Harry teased.

“You have no idea, Potter,” Draco said huskily.

Soon they were standing in front of one another completely naked.  Draco looked down and gasped at the size of Harry’s prick.  Potter’s dick was standing up straight and hard, brushing the treasure trail that cascaded down to his crotch.  “Bloody hell,” Draco whispered.

“You like?” Harry asked shyly. 

“Very much,” Draco whispered.  “I want that inside of me…now!”

“In a minute,” Harry said.  “Be patient.”

They fell into each other’s arms again, uncaring that they were in a semi-public place.  They may be locked in, but Filch could come back at any time.  Neither boy cared.  They were so built up on the rush of hormones and budding teenaged sexuality that nothing else was on their minds. 

Their erections brushed each other and Draco gasped.  He was so very hard, everything felt enhanced.  He couldn’t believe that he was naked with Harry Potter.  He was about to have _sex_ with Harry Potter.  He was going to lose his virginity to the man he had had a crush on for four years.  Something stirred in the back of his mind.  “Potter,” he started.

Harry pulled away.  “What?”

“Have you ever…”

Taking a deep breath, Harry said, “No.”

“Me either,” Draco said softly.

“I know what to do though,” Harry assured him.

“I trust you,” Draco whispered.

They moved over to the side of the trophy room where a large ornate desk was set up.  Harry pushed Draco up against the desk until Draco’s bare arse was pressing to the smooth wood.  Harry kissed him deeply and gripped both of their cocks in his hand.  Harry pulled his fists up and down, rubbing their dicks together.  The friction had Draco seeing stars.  He had never been touched like this before.  It was exhilarating.  “Turn around,” Harry said softly into Draco’s mouth.

Pulling away, Draco spun himself so that he was facing away from Harry and toward the desk.  His dick was resting on the top of the desk and it was chilly.  Harry put his hand on Draco’s lower back and pushed.  Draco bent over until he was laying sprawled on the top of the desk, his bare arse exposed.  His hands gripped the edges of the wood and he felt vulnerable.  For his part, Harry was rubbing Draco’s arse cheeks with his palms.  On occasion, Draco could feel Harry’s huge cock brushing past his skin.  “So pretty,” Harry complimented.  “I don’t have any lube.”

“Just spit in your bloody hand Potter,” Draco begged.  “I need this.”

He could hear Harry sucking on his fingers and spitting into his palm.  It was somewhat disgusting to think about, but Draco wanted to be fucked.  He wanted Harry to take his virginity.  He needed that to happen.  Harry pressed a finger to Draco’s entrance, rubbing lightly.  Draco hissed as he was penetrated by Harry’s finger.  A single digit worked its way inside of him and Draco tried to relax as best as he could.

Harry slid his finger in through Draco’s muscle and crooked it toward him.  Draco moaned at the feeling.  It felt amazing to be penetrated just this much.  He couldn’t wait to see how it felt when Harry would finally fuck him.  Just as Draco was adjusting to the finger in his arse, he felt Harry’s breath on his arse cheeks.  “You’re so tight,” Harry said softly.  “I can’t wait to feel that.”

“Then fuck me Potter,” Draco moaned.

“Soon.”  Harry licked one of Draco’s cheeks and moved his finger around.  He pressed a kiss to the other butt cheek and Draco bucked a little.  It tickled.  Before he knew it, Harry’s tongue was pressed to his hole, licking, sucking and pressing in to join the finger.  Draco cried out in pleasure.  Harry fucked his hole with his tongue and hand and Draco could feel the blood rushing to his cock.

“Merlin Harry,” Draco said breathily.  “That feels amazing.”

Harry didn’t respond.  He was too busy licking Draco’s arsehole.  He lapped and licked, pushing his tongue in just a little way.  Soon enough, a second spit-soaked finger pressed its way into Draco’s body.  “Harry!” Draco called out.  “Yes!  Yes!  More!”

Moving his fingers and tongue around in Draco’s arse, Harry teased his new lover until Draco was calling out his name, with no care as to how loud he was being.  Finally Harry stood up, his mouth tasting of Draco.  “You’re amazing,” Harry complimented him.

“Give me more please,” Draco begged.

“You’re going to get more…right now,” Harry promised.

“Oh Merlin, yes,” Draco sighed.  He could feel Harry pressing his large cock to his hole.  He wanted that dick in his arse more than he could say.  Harry’s dick was almost as thick around as his wrist—Draco was going to enjoy this!  He could hear Harry spitting into his hand and rubbing the spit onto his giant shaft.  “Do it, Potter,” Draco purred.  “Fuck me with your huge cock!”

“I’m going to, love,” Harry grunted.  He had lined himself up and Draco could feel a little pressure.  “I’m putting it in now,” Harry said.

“Do it,” Draco pled.  “Do it now!  I want you to fuck me until I can’t stand!”

Harry pushed a little harder and Draco’s hole began to give way.  He grunted as Harry pressed into him.  He was stretched so wide and Harry’s tip wasn’t even all the way in.  “Merlin Malfoy, you’re so tight.  I want your virgin ass so bad!”

“Fuck me Potter!”  Tears were pricking at the corners of Draco’s eyes.  He was in pain but it felt so amazing.  He wanted more. 

Grunting, Harry pressed harder and Draco’s hole opened even further.  His entrance was spread so wide, he didn’t think that he could take anymore, but he was going to.  He wanted everything that Potter had to offer.  “Slow down,” Draco begged.

“Not a chance,” Harry grunted.  “Sorry.”

“Oh, ahhhh—bloody hell!” Draco called out as Harry pushed deeper inside of him.  Inch by inch Harry filled him up.  “Yesss—ahh!” Draco couldn’t hold back his noises.  “Yes Potter!  Get it inside of me!  Ahhh—ughhh!”

Finally, after what felt like ages, Harry bottomed out inside of Draco’s arse.  “It’s all the way in,” Harry moaned.  “I’ll wait a moment, let me know when you’re ready.”

Draco stayed stock still, his knuckles white where he was gripping the table.  He was bent at the waist, naked and prone and Harry Potter’s huge cock was shoved up his arse.  He was no longer a virgin!  Draco felt ecstatic at the thought.  He flexed his inner muscles just a little and Harry bucked his hips.  “Ouch!” Draco murmured. 

“Sorry,” Harry apologized.  “That just felt really good.”

“It’s okay,” Draco said.  “Okay,” he breathed.  “You can move now.”

“Good.”  Harry pulled his cock slowly out of Draco and then shoved it back in.  The rhythm was slow and steady because Harry’s dick was so large, he couldn’t fuck Draco very fast due to his girth.  Both boys were moaning and calling out each other’s names as Harry slowly thrusted into Draco’s arsehole.

“Bloody fuck, Potter!” Draco groaned.  “Yes!  More, I want more!  Ahhh—oh yes!  Ughhh!”

“Draco,” Harry said softly.  “You feel amazing.  I love watching my cock fuck you.  I can see it going in and out of that tight little arse of yours.  Merlin, it looks fantastic!”

“Oh Harry,” Draco moaned.  “Yes.  Tell me more!”  The dirty talk was kind of sexy.

“You’re eating me up,” Harry continued.  “You’re slutty little arse wants my big cock so bad, doesn’t it?  You love it when I fuck your nasty arsehole, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes I do!” Draco called out.  “I love you fucking my slutty arse!  Fuck me harder Potter!  More!”

“You’re such a tramp Malfoy,” Harry said.  “You’ve wanted this for so long.  I bet you’re already dripping.”  Harry wasn’t wrong.  Draco could feel the beginnings of pre-cum leaking out of his tip.  He wasn’t going to last much longer.  “You’re such a bloody fucking slut aren’t you?  I bet you want me to fuck you like this in the Great Hall with everyone watching.” 

The visual had Draco reaching down to grab at his own dick.  He started to pump his cock as Harry fucked his arse.  Potter was building up speed.  Now that Draco’s hole was stretched, Harry was beginning to thrust harder.  “Yeah Malfoy, you want me to claim you so that everyone at Hogwarts knows you’re my little bitch.”

“Yes I do!” Draco called.  “Fuck me Harry!  I want it so bad!  Fuck my naughty hole!”

“One of these days I’m going to fuck you where everyone can see so they know how slutty you are Malfoy!”  Harry pushed his cock in quickly and grunted at the pleasure.

Draco was in tears of joy, gripping the table with one hand and his dick with the other, pumping furiously.  “Where do you want me to cum love?” Harry asked softly.  “In your arrogant mouth, or in your tight little virgin arse?”

Oh the choices?  Draco wriggled beneath Harry and moaned.  “Uhh—ahh—come in my virgin arsehole.  Fuck me and fill me up!”

Harry obliged.  Just as Draco couldn’t hold on any longer, he spilled himself all over the top of the table.  It dripped down his thighs.  Harry thrust twice more, groaning.  He ejaculated deeply into Draco’s arse.  Harry held his cock into Draco’s hole, gripping his lover’s hips tightly.  “I’m coming,” he shouted loudly.  Draco could feel the rush pushing into him.  Harry Potter was cumming inside of him!  Draco was over the moon.  All of his fantasies were coming true!  He never imagined that his night was going to go this way.  He was so very happy!

Harry continued to come and soon Draco felt the cum leaking out of his hole past Harry’s cock.  The large organ had him plugged up, but Harry was jizzing so much that Draco’s arsehole couldn’t contain it all.  It dripped down his legs, pooling at his ankles.  There was so much cum.  Draco was breathing heavily, still gripping the table.

Finally, after a few minutes, Harry’s dick began to go limp and he slowly pulled out of Draco’s hole.  Draco mewled at the loss.  He wanted Harry to stay inside of him forever.  He wanted that so much.  When was this going to happen again?  Was it going to happen again?  It had to.  Draco needed this.  He needed Harry’s cock fucking him every day.  It had to happen again.

Harry helped Draco stand, the Slytherin’s knees were weak.  “That was amazing,” Harry said softly.  “I never thought we would end up like this.”

“Me either,” Draco admitted.

They stood in front of each other, nude, and completely unselfconscious.  The large clock in the corner of the room chimed the hour.  Chiming!  It had been four hours since they were left in the trophy room!  Filch would be coming back any moment!  Both of the boy’s eyes went wide and they scrambled around the room, pulling on their clothes.  Draco’s shirt was ruined but he placed it over his shoulders before he pulled his tie and robes back on over them.  Hopefully Filch wouldn’t notice the buttons all over the floor.  There wasn’t time to pick them all up.

The door to the room clicked and the lock turned.  Argus Filch entered and glanced around the room.  His face wrinkled in disgust.  “This room isn’t finished,” Filch said disdainfully.  “Looks like you two will have to come back and finish your detention tomorrow.”

Draco and Harry shared a grin.  “Yes sir,” they chorused.  Tomorrow.  They could continue this tomorrow.  Draco breathed a sigh of relief.  As he and Harry went their separate ways that night, they shared a secret look that promised so much more to come.


End file.
